


lichen growth

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Ronan e Blue restano in contatto.(post The Raven King e lievi spoiler sulla fine di quest'ultimo)





	

**Author's Note:**

> doveva essere una cosa minuscola su Ronan e Blue e poi tutti gli altri hanno voluto la loro parte e quindi idk è venuta fuori questa cosa qui piena di accenni al malsano rapporto tra Gansey e il suo telefono. Spero di non aver fatto troppi danni con i personaggi. /o  
> NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi svista.

Rimangono in contatto. Non lo fanno direttamente perché Ronan non ha superato la sua idiosincrasia per il telefono e Blue si rifiuta di farsene regalare uno. È un rifiuto così netto e spaventoso che, quando hanno tentato di proporle di dargliene uno vecchio e usato e _tanto andrebbe buttato_ , Henry e Gansey si sono incartati dopo il primo _Blue_ e la frase che pizzicava loro la punta della lingua, si è trasformata in un: _Jane, andiamo a cena?_  
Gli spigoli e le ombre che avevano cominciato a scivolare sul volto di Blue, solo al sospetto di una domanda che non avrebbe sopportato, erano scivolati via come onde sul bagnasciuga e la ragazza aveva  inconsciamente teso una mano per prendere quella tesa di Gansey. Perché poteva e le era concesso, gli aveva depositato un bacio sulla spalla coperta da un orrendo maglione acquamarina, privo di qualsiasi simbolo di Aglionby e pieno di segni che gridavano che era comunque da lì – da Henrietta, dalla _ley lines,_ da Aglionby – che Gansey veniva. Che tutti loro – lei, con i suoi abiti assemblati, ed Henry che li attendeva, sorridendo sulla porta – venivano.  
Rimangono in contatto attraverso i racconti che Gansey ed Henry fanno ad Adam e in cui descrivono i paesaggi immacolati, il verde florido e rigoglioso degli alberi che hanno incontrato, i sentieri abbandonati e il leggero calore della _ley line_ che scorreva sotto i loro piedi; ridono, mentre ricordano di quella volta in cui Robobee è rimasto incastrato tra le fronde degli alberi o di quando _Blu-Jane_ non voleva tuffarsi con loro nelle acque di quelle terme naturali che hanno incontrato sul loro percorso (- C’erano le sanguisughe, Gansey! - - Allora ancora non lo sapevamo! -).  
Le risposte di Adam (e Blue non capisce perché Gansey ancora si ostini a dire: _Dobbiamo chiamare Ronan_ , quando sanno tutti che l’unico che risponderà è Adam) sono pacate e divertite. Paga il dazio sui loro racconti scambiandoli con quelli delle sue lezioni, dei compagni di corso che ancora credono che Ronan sia un hippie che ha deciso di prendersi cura della fattoria di famiglia per recuperare le sue radici con la natura (e quanto ride Blue solo ad immaginare la faccia disgustata di Ronan); descrive i sogni di Ronan e gli innumerevoli viaggi tra Henrietta e la sua università. Dipinge i cambiamenti di Henrietta con la cura e la precisione di un pittore e Blue sa che lo sta facendo solo per il bene di Gansey, lo vede nel sospiro che sembra svuotare il petto del ragazzo, nel sorriso che gli piega le labbra, mentre Adam gli racconta della vecchia farmacia e delle nuove insegne del supermercato, mentre gli dice: _Ho incontrato il proprietario della vecchia edicola, ti saluta._ Blue gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e Gansey si volta e la guarda e hanno lo stesso sorriso sulle labbra, la stessa meraviglia negli occhi.  
Ronan non parla mai, ma Blue può quasi sentire sulla pelle lo sbuffo d’aria della sua risata o del suo disprezzo, sotto le unghie il sapore dei suoi insulti, nelle ossa l’odore dei suoi silenzi e dei suoi sguardi truci. Blue non sa se sia perché è uno specchio ed amplifica ogni cosa, anche quella scarna e sottile linea telefonica che li tiene agganciati a chilometri e chilometri di distanza, o perché è _Ronan_ ed è uno dei suoi Raven Boys, ma non ha bisogno di vederlo o di sentirlo per sapere. Per sentirlo lì, con loro, in quelle infinite telefonate sotto al cielo stellato del Venezuela, di Bali, di Cuba.  
Se avesse un telefono, pensa, lo chiamerebbe, lo chiamerebbe fino a costringerlo a rispondere per sfinimento perché ha imparato a non distogliere lo sguardo da quello scuro e velenoso di Ronan e non distogliere una telefonata è talmente più facile. Lo chiamerebbe e gli direbbe:  
\- Puoi rispondere. Capisco anche se non ti vedo. Anche se non parli. –  
Può quasi sentire nelle orecchie, l’eco delle parole con cui Ronan la manderebbe a cagare. Le viene da sorridere solo al pensiero, mentre alza lo sguardo e sopra di sé vede solo foglie immense e dentro di sé sente il respiro di tutti i tir e elintes che si nascondono e vivono tra gli alberi intorno a loro mischiarsi a quello di Henry e Gansey che camminano pochi passi più avanti.


End file.
